


Someday

by Whovian_Princess



Series: The Adventures of A Mando and A Marshal [2]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, I ship these two so hard it hurts, Inspired by a song from a cheesy Disney Channel movie, Keldabe Kiss, Legit kinda proud of this, Mutual Pining, OTP Feels, Songfic, Tags Are Hard, still salty about Gina Carano getting fired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian_Princess/pseuds/Whovian_Princess
Summary: Din is currently living peacefully on Nevarro next door to Cara, his best friend and biggest supporter. The two have been spending more time together since he moved there and now they're closer than ever.But the truth is, they both want more than just friendship. They just haven't realized it yet. Luckily, everyone else has, and they're willing to help them get there.(Inspired by the song "Someday" from the Zombies soundtrack.)
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cara Dune
Series: The Adventures of A Mando and A Marshal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176674
Comments: 30
Kudos: 34





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you guys thought you'd seen the last of me, huh?
> 
> Well, you haven't! It's true, I'm finally back with another fic, and boy, am I happy about it.
> 
> Let me tell you, I feel so proud to call myself a member of this community. We're small, but we're thriving, and I just want to give every single writer here a huge round of applause for the incredible works they've been posting. I especially want to give a shout-out to my friend merlinus_ambrosius, who has been posting one of the best fics I've read in this community yet, "Deeper than Duty". Not only is it great, but she updates frequently (something I actually need to get better at haha).
> 
> But anyway, I'm really glad to be posting again. As much as I hate the fact that Gina got fired from the show, I honestly think it encouraged me to get back into writing works for these two. So I guess there's a silver lining in that after all.
> 
> Last thing, I promise! The entire concept for this fic is inspired by the song "Someday" from the Disney Channel movie Zombies. Yes, you heard that right. I'm obsessed with Disney Channel and I'm proud. There are song lyrics at the beginning of each chapter (I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet, unfortunately), and the title of each chapter is a quote from the movie (which I would highly recommend you watch, though the sequel is honestly superior to the first one).
> 
> That's it, I swear! Sorry this note was so long, but I had a lot to say.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and Cara spend some time together before the day starts. Din muses about Sorgan, where it all began for them.

_"Right from the start you caught my eye_

_And something inside me came to life_

_Ooh, I've got a feeling_

_If you get to know me..."_

~

During the past month he'd spent on Nevarro, Din had sort of picked up a morning routine, which he always started by stepping out onto the front porch of his temporary home and looking out on the streets of the town, pondering (and sometimes brooding).

Din treasured his "porch time". It allowed him to gather his thoughts together and sort out his emotions. Grogu's absence had left an empty hole in his heart, and every day he woke up missing him more than the last. Still, he wasn't completely alone. He had Greef, whose friendship he'd come to cherish more than ever since Din had given the kid to Skywalker. He'd also come to realize that Greef reminded him of his own adopted father, and that was a great comfort to Din, since he'd missed his father greatly ever since he'd passed.

And then, of course, there was Cara. Din smiled to himself at the vision of Cara's signature smirk flashing across his mind. Without her support and friendship, Din wasn't sure he could've kept it together after giving up Grogu. Sometimes she was the only reason he got out of bed in the morning. Her energy, wit, charm, and ambition were infectious.

Thanks to Cara, life without the kid was becoming bearable. It was still tough, despite knowing he would see him again in several months, but he knew he could carry on as long as she was by his side, brightening up each day with her radiant smile and playful teasing.

The sun was coming up now, warming Din's bare face. Since he usually came out onto the porch when it was still dark, he let himself enjoy some time without his helmet as he sat there staring off into space. The crisp morning air on his face made him feel calm and content.

Soon the streets would no longer be empty though, so Din picked up his helmet and put it back on.

Eventually his neighbors began to exit their houses and go about their day, and not one of them failed to greet him as they went. That was another comfort to Din in this present time of sorrow. The citizens of Nevarro had touched his heart with their kindness. He'd become sort of a celebrity in the town, but that was unsurprising, considering he'd saved it twice and hung around the Marshal, who had already become famous to the locals, often.

Finley, a spunky little girl who lived across the street from Cara, stopped in front of his house on her way to school to say hello.

"Hi, Mando!" she greeted him, waving.

Din smiled underneath his helmet. "Hey, kid."

Finley grinned at him adorably, revealing a gap between two of her top front teeth. Then she said, "I drew a new picture yesterday. You wanna see it?"

"Sure," Din replied. Finley had a passion for art, and she was skilled at it, too. She loved drawing and painting, and she often gave her works of art to her neighbors and friends. Din had been the recipient of quite a few of Finley's drawings in the past, and getting them always made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. It felt nice to know someone cared about him so much they would take so much time and effort just to give him a gift.

Finley's smile grew wider as she pulled a piece of paper from behind her back and walked towards him.

"Look!" she said, handing him the paper. "That's you-" she pointed to one of the figures drawn on the page- "and _that's_ Miss Cara!" Finley then shot him a smug look, and Din quickly realized why.

It was, indeed, a picture of him and Cara, with Finley’s signature at the bottom right corner. It was actually a pretty good drawing, especially for one made by a nine-year-old. But Din was a bit too distracted by the giant heart drawn above the two figures, inside of which were his and Cara's initials, to recognize Finley's talent.

"Uh-" Din said intelligently. He paused, not quite sure how to react. "Why is there… what's with the-"

Satisfied with the success of flustering him, Finley abruptly gave a quick, "Well, have a nice day!", and then ran off before he had a chance to form an actual sentence.

Din watched as she scurried off to school. Well, that was embarrassing. He'd gotten flustered over a kid's drawing. Wonderful.

Din looked back down at the picture. He stared at it for a while, feeling quite idiotic. Why did it affect him so much? It didn’t mean anything. Still, he was having trouble getting over his stunned state. But that was the effect Finley often had on people. The kid had no filter whatsoever. When something was on her mind, she didn’t hesitate to share it openly, even if it made people uncomfortable.

“Whatcha got there?” a familiar voice asked, startling Din. His head shot up to see none other than Cara herself standing there, holding a cup of caf in one hand and resting the other on her hip.

“Nothing,” Din replied firmly, quickly hiding the drawing behind him.

“Oh, sure,” Cara retorted, smirking. She took a seat next to him on the porch and snatched the drawing up from behind him.

“So what do we have here?” she asked, examining the page. Din watched with panic as her eyes scanned the page, then widened with surprise. Okay, she’d clearly seen the heart.

_“Well,”_ Din thought, _“I guess it’s time to shrivel up and die of humiliation now. That’s alright. I’ve lived an okay life. Until now, that is.”_

Suddenly, Cara burst out laughing. It startled Din so much he jumped back a couple inches.

“Well now, I guess our little Finley’s a romantic!” she giggled, a radiant grin spread across her face. “I never would have suspected that!”

Din groaned, rolling his eyes. Cara looked up at him and furrowed her brows.

“Oh c’mon, Mando. Tell me you’re not embarrassed about some nine-year-old’s art project?”

Din sat up straight. “No,” he said, but his voice faltered a bit.

Cara rolled her eyes. “ _Sure_. I totally believe you.” She turned back to the drawing and continued laughing.

“Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Din asked, taking the picture from her hand.

“Work can wait,” she argued, taking the picture back. She stared at it in silence for a while, and Din couldn’t help but notice a glimmer in her eyes.

Din looked down at the drawing, then back up at Cara, who was smiling warmly at it, her cheeks flushed pink. The sight brought a smile to his face, as well.

She was absolutely beautiful.

Watching Cara sitting beside him here on the front porch, a cup of caf in her hand and a smile on her face, stirred a memory. Suddenly, the dusty streets of Nevarro disappeared and were immediately replaced with lush grass, and the old concrete house behind them became a handmade wooden hut.

The two were back on Sorgan, where it all started for them. They were watching Grogu, who was playing cheerfully with the children of the village near the river.

 _“So what happens if you take that thing off?’_ It was a question he’d been asked more times than he could count. _“They come after you and kill you?”_

_“No. You just can’t ever put it back on again.”_

The incredulous look he’d been able to tell she was giving him was also something he’d become used to.

_“That’s it? So you could slip off the helmet? And settle down with that beautiful widow? And raise your kid sitting here, sipping spotchka?”_

Funny how she’d been trying to convince him he and Omera were a good match when Cara herself had caught his eye from the very start.

Din had turned to her with scowl, hoping she could sense it through the helmet and would drop the subject. Cara had seemed to get the message. She’d turned away from him and went back to watching Grogu.

A jabbing at his side stirred him from his reverie. Suddenly, he was on Nevarro again, and Cara was still beside him, that same puzzled look on her face.

“Nevarro to Mando!” she called, snapping her fingers in his face.

“Huh?”

“Oh good, you’re not dead. What happened there, buddy? You zoned out for like, five minutes.”

“I did? Sorry.” Din’s cheeks burned as he turned away from her and stared down at his hands.

“It’s okay. What were you thinking about?”

Din glanced back at the drawing. Then he looked up at Cara, who was patiently awaiting his answer.

“Sorgan.”

Cara looked a bit surprised by that response. “Sorgan?”

“Yeah,” Din mumbled, looking back at his hands. “Where we first met.”

Cara nodded. After a thoughtful pause, she said, “That feels like such a long time ago.”

“It’s been a year, now,” Din stated. He hadn’t even realized that himself until now.

“Really? Wow. It feels longer than that though. But, at the same time, it feels like it was only yesterday.”

“Yeah, it does.”

Cara let out a soft chuckle. “Remember when we were at a draw in that alley and the kid came out sipping soup?”

Din nodded, smiling fondly.

“By the way, I totally would’ve won that fight if it hadn’t been for him,” Cara told him firmly.

Din was sure she would have.

After a moment’s pause, Din was a bit startled to hear Cara say in a choked voice, “I really miss that little womp rat.”

Din turned to see Cara staring off into the distance, her eyes shining with tears and her jaw set, as though she was trying to keep from crying.

The sight caused tears to spring up in Din’s eyes as well. “Me too. I miss him more everyday.”

Cara turned to look at him with a sympathetic expression. A tear trickled down her cheek as she took his hand and whispered, “I’m so sorry, Din.”

Din’s eyes widened. It was the first time Cara had ever used his real name.

Unprompted, Din took his hand from hers and tugged off his glove, then clasped her hand again. Cara’s eyes widened at the gesture, then closed peacefully as she felt Din stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. A soft, contented smile slowly spread across her face, and butterflies swarmed in Din’s stomach.

Cara’s reaction to his tenderness gave him the courage to do what he did next. Slowly, he brought his head down to hers and touched his helmet to her forehead.

Cara inhaled deeply at the feeling of the cool metal against her skin. Then she let out a soft, blissful sigh.

The two seasoned warriors sat in peaceful silence for much longer than they intended. Unfortunately, Cara had responsibilities to attend to, so they eventually had to break apart.

“Thanks for letting me crash your porch time, pal,” Cara said as she rose to her feet, wiping her tears away. “And thanks for… well, you know.”

“Anytime, Cara,” Din responded, his voice soft and husky.

Cara blushed and looked down at her feet shyly.

 _“She’s so adorable,”_ Din thought.

Cara looked back up at him, and then a look crossed her face that said she’d just remembered something important.

“Oh! And I’m _so_ keeping this,” Cara laughed, bending down and picking up Finley’s drawing.

Din chuckled. “It’s all yours.”

Cara smirked at him and nodded. “Well, catch you later, buddy. Try not to brood too much today, alright? It’s not healthy.”

“Yes, Marshal.”

Cara nodded again, winked, and then left him alone.

Din stared after her as she set off to work, feeling warm and fluttery all over. The image of Cara’s stunning smile wouldn’t leave his mind. He looked down at his ungloved hand, which was currently tingling after holding Cara’s for so long. So this was what love did to you.

Din froze.

Wait a minute. Was _that_ what this was? Din had already known for a while that there was a special connection between them, one that he’d never felt between him and anyone else before. And he knew what it felt like to have a crush on someone. He’d developed feelings for a few people over the course of his childhood and teenhood before. But this… this felt different. His feelings for Cara went deeper than his feelings for anyone else ever had. At this point, he could hardly fathom life without her.

His thoughts returned to Sorgan. He remembered the elation he’d felt as the two of them fought side by side, feeding off each other’s energy and moving in sync with each other. He’d never experienced a feeling like that before. It was like magic. Of course, being with Cara _any_ time always felt like magic.

Something had awoken inside him when he’d first met her. Something he never wanted to let go of.

Din shook his head in awe at this life-changing realization. There was no doubt about it.

He was absolutely head-over-heels in love with Carasynthia Dune.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos or mistakes! I wrote this in one sitting with a splitting headache on a school night.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget, Kudos and comments are as comforting as Keldabe kisses, so I would much appreciate it if you'd leave some love down below.
> 
> Have a fabulous day, my darlings!
> 
> ~ Whovian Princess 💖


End file.
